


A Man Who Liked Tennis

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [26]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Limerick, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: a limerick about Bond and Vijay
Relationships: James Bond/Vijay
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	A Man Who Liked Tennis

**Author's Note:**

> for the Rare Pair Prompt Table

##  There once was a man who liked tennis  
And sitting with Bond on a terrace  
Bond admired his flute;  
Thought Vijay was cute:  
Their honeymoon took place in Venice.


End file.
